


Thoughts

by Makco



Series: Very Very Short Stories [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makco/pseuds/Makco





	Thoughts

Makco went to visit Maru at work after being done with the farm work and leaving the children under Haley’s care. He entered the clinic and stood in front of the counter, with Maru on the other side.  
-”Oh hello Makco! You only visit here when you're half dead, what brought you here?” Maru asked, a bit more formal than usual due to being at work.  
-”About yesterday, do you know what happened to her? I've seen her sad before but never like this.”  
-”It’s a bit complicated. It's not your fault so you don't worry about it. I've been friends with her for a long long time so I've had my fair share of this episodes.” Maru shuffles a few papers and makes some noises to sound like she's working.  
-”With the life she had, she doesn't have a lot of sense of self worth, and it's not something that can be fixed in a few seasons.” Maru smiled at Makco, his worried expression softening a bit.  
-”Just make sure to give her lots of love and be there for her when she has this kind of days. Even if she feels on the top of world sometimes this kind of bad thoughts creep into her mind.” Makco nodded and smiled and prepared to leave.  
-”Thank you very much, Maru. I better leave, I have some pampering to do today!” Maru smiled wide.  
-”Take very good care of her, please! I’ll swing by when I finish here to help!”


End file.
